


М-р Морзе и м-р Тьюринг

by Alex80mph, Wayward_jr, Wincent_Cester



Series: Special quest [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Case Fic, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 18:03:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1314100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex80mph/pseuds/Alex80mph, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_jr/pseuds/Wayward_jr, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wincent_Cester/pseuds/Wincent_Cester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Винчестеры вынуждены общаться через объявления в газете.</p><p>В соавторстве с 80 миль в час<br/>Коллажи: alexandra bronte</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Комикс версия

**Author's Note:**

> Tаймлайн 7-го сезона.  
> Написано для Winter Temporary Fandom Combat - 2014.

[](http://img-fotki.yandex.ru/get/9820/227610472.7/0_1060c7_ad65a0ee_orig) [](http://img-fotki.yandex.ru/get/9110/227610472.7/0_1060c6_e8fbd786_orig)[](http://img-fotki.yandex.ru/get/9112/227610472.7/0_1060c5_bed3c901_orig) [](http://img-fotki.yandex.ru/get/9265/227610472.7/0_1060c4_7961fccf_orig)[](http://img-fotki.yandex.ru/get/5014/227610472.7/0_1060c2_a23af8b7_orig) [](http://img-fotki.yandex.ru/get/9110/227610472.7/0_1060c1_ffb0be22_orig)[](http://img-fotki.yandex.ru/get/9747/227610472.7/0_1062c5_69748edc_orig) [](http://img-fotki.yandex.ru/get/9112/227610472.7/0_1060c0_e88f91e8_orig)[](http://img-fotki.yandex.ru/get/5014/227610472.7/0_1062c6_c49ba3d4_orig) [](http://img-fotki.yandex.ru/get/9755/227610472.7/0_1060be_6e854746_orig)


	2. Текстовая версия

**Объявление 1**  
Выражаем искренние соболезнования в связи с преждевременной смертью братьев Блюз, скоропостижно скончавшихся вчера, в 7 вечера, под потоком черной жижи неизвестного происхождения. Ближайший родственник, м-р Фрэнк Дэвро, присутствуя на похоронах, заявил, что духовная связь братьев переживет всех.

_**Расшифровка:** Винчестеры, внимание! Левиафаны на хвосте! Пользоваться обычными способами связи смертельно опасно! Переходите на объявления в газете. Фрэнк Деверо._

**Объявление 2**  
Куплю первое издание Томаса Гобса «Материя, форма и власть государства церковного и гражданского» на латыни. Англоязычную версию не предлагать.

_**Расшифровка:** Дин, нужно найти способ убить этих тварей. Должно быть, в старых книгах, возможно, есть заклинание на латыни._

**Объявление 3**  
Три ласковых девочки ищут доброго хозяина. Черненькие. Ушки стоят, хвост колечком. Приучены к поводку. Звонить (39)-70-1821, (+92)-95-2245.

_**Расшифровка** : Дин! Оборотни, стая. Работают на Романа. Координаты 39.701821,-92.952245._

**Объявление 4**  
Опытная сиделка ищет работу на неполный день. В/о, опыт работы с высокотехнологичной медаппаратурой. Люблю животных, много читаю, помогу даже в особо сложных случаях. Звонить: 41-99-3683 или +87-67-9215. Чарли (Брэдбери).

_**Расшифровка** : Сэмми, я нашёл нам спеца по левиафанам. Чарли Брэдбери, работает у Дика Романа в техподдержке. Классная девчонка. Размер груди маловат. Свяжись с ней, ты это умеешь._

**Объявление 5**  
Саманте моей мечты. Пять футов девять дюймов, волосы русые, глаза зелёные. Сверхъестественная харизма. Умелые пальцы и язык. Гарантирую, ты отдашься мне с душой.

_**Расшифровка** : Саманта... 5, 9... ??? Блядь, Дин!!!_

**Объявление 6**  
Срочно! В крупную компанию по работе с животными требуются два специалиста широкого профиля. Самообладание, хорошая физическая форма, навык работы с хищниками. Своя экипировка. (39)-76-2103, (+92)-89-4238.

_**Расшифровка** : Дин, на стаю оборотней нужно напасть первыми, пока они не вышли на наш след. Встречаемся на первой заправке. Координаты: 39.762103,-92.894238._

**Объявление 7**

Обезумевшая от горя мать отчаянно ищет своих мальчиков. Вчера ушли из дому и не вернулись. Последний раз были одеты в детские костюмчики с карнавала: клоун и ковбой.

_**Расшифровка** : Идиоты. По штату колесят два левиафана с вашими лицами. Убивают, насилуют и грабят. Всё снимают на камеру. Сидите тише воды, иначе вам крышка. Фрэнк Деверо._

**Объявление 8**  
Утеряна трость, костяная. Семейная реликвия. Нашедшему — вознаграждение: отдам три последних кровно заработанных доллара.

_**Расшифровка** : Убить левиафана можно костью праведника, вымоченной в крови падших. Ваша Чарли._

**Объявление 9**  
Разыскиваются возможные свидетели массового убийства, случившегося 20 декабря в г. Марселин, Миссури. Полиция предполагает, что преступление произошло около 3 часов утра, Подозреваемые: двое мужчин, белые, рост высокий, одеты в джинсы и темные куртки, устроили жестокую расправу с бездомными в парке Массел Форк. Выживших нет. Если вы располагаете какой-либо информацией, позвоните по телефону горячей линии мэрии (660) 376-3528 или свяжитесь с шефом полиции Крисом Арнальдом (660) 376-2242. Помните, что любая информация может оказаться решающий для следствия, не оставайтесь равнодушными.

**Объявление 10**  
Ремонт швейных машин «Бразер». Замена двигателей, сломанных игл. Продажа запчастей. Телефон: (40)-50-5895, (+88)-99-2124.

_**Расшифровка** : Хорошо поработали, Винчестеры. Встречаемся 40.505895,-88.992124 в понедельник. Ваша колымага у меня._


End file.
